batsu
by ashzlen
Summary: Syo berjanji akan mengabulkan apa saja permintaan Ai kalau senpai AI-nya itu mau memaafkannya./"Betul apa saja?" "Iya."/warning sho-ai


_**batsu**_

 _ **UtaPri©Broccoli  
But the story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : Sho-ai**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Summary :_

 _Syo berjanji akan mengabulkan apa saja permintaan Ai kalau senpai AI-nya itu mau memaafkannya./"Betul apa saja?" "Iya."_

.

* * *

Ai mengecek kembali datanya tentang waktu saat ini. 17:52. Entah sudah berapa kali Ai mengeceknya. Dengan kesal ia bersandar di loker sepatu dan berpangku tangan. Sudah nyaris tiga jam dia menunggu si adik kelas yang selalu memakai topi bundar favoritnya.

Padahal orang itu tau Ai tidak suka menunggu lama-lama.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, adik kelas yang ditunggunya datang. Syo bersama Haruka. Sedang jalan berdua sambil tertawa-tawa. Ai memicingkan matanya. Dia tidak suka ini. Sangat tidak suka melihat mereka berduaan begitu.

"A-Ai- _senpai_.." pekik Haruka.

Syo menoleh ke depan dan benar saja ada Ai yang sedang bersandar. "Loh, _senpai_ belum pulang!?"

"Syo." Ai menatap Syo tajam. "Darimana saja kamu?"

"Oh. Aku meminta tolong Haruka untuk mengajariku pelajaran yang tadi tidak aku mengerti." Syo menjawab pertanyaan dari Ai.

Ai mendengus.

"Kamu cemburu denganku, ya? Gara-gara aku yang berduaan dengan Nanami?" goda Syo ikut kesal ketika melihat ekspresi Ai yang bisa ditebaknya.

"Ih, Syo- _kun_! Mana mungkin, ah.." bantah Haruka dengan kedua pipinya yang merona.

"Iya, aku cemburu." sahut Ai.

"Tuh, kan. Tapi Nanami tadi bersamaku, lho." Syo ikut berdebat. Tak terima kalau Ai ternyata menyukai Haruka.

"Su-sudah ya. Aku duluan.. Dahh Syo- _kun_ , Ai- _senpai_.." Haruka cepat-cepat mengganti sepatunya dan berlari meninggalkan Syo dan Ai.

Ai dan Syo bertatapan. Ai yang marah dan Syo yang juga kesal karena Ai (sepertinya) menyukai Haruka. Bukan sih, Syo tidak menyukai Haruka. Lebih tepatnya 'kagum' tapi, Syo tidak suka memiliki saingan.

"Cemburu sampai segitunya?" sindir Syo.

"Aku dari tadi menunggumu, tau. Kau tau? Tiga jam. Ti-ga-jam." Ai berkata sarkastik.

Syo memainkan ujung tasnya, sedikit merasa bersalah―"Kan aku sudah bilang, _senpai_ bisa pulang duluan!" ―tapi Syo tidak ingin menunjukkannya.

"Dari tadi kutunggu, dan apa ini? Ini yang kamu katakan setelah membuatku menunggu selama hampir tiga jam? Berduaan dengan Nanami sedangkan kakiku sampai lecet terus berdiri disini."

Tidak ada gunanya gengsi untuk saat ini.

"..Maaf, deh." Akhirnya Syo meminta maaf.

"Aku memang bilang kalau aku cemburu. Tapi aku bukan cemburu denganmu, aku cemburu dengan Haruka." Ai menatap Syo tajam.

Syo tidak begitu mengerti dengan yang Ai katakan tapi, yang ia jelas mengerti adalah Ai benar-benar marah. Siapa yang tidak marah setelah harus menunggu selama tiga jam? Tapi kan, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Syo.

"Ai- _senpai_ , aku minta maaf." kata Syo lagi.

Ai tidak menyahut dan membuang muka.

"Sudah kubilang, aku cemburu dengan Haruka."

Syo hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Apa maksud dari perkataan Ai?

"Kalau _senpai_ mau memaafkanku, nanti _senpai_ boleh meminta apa saja dariku, deh." tawar Syo.

Ai menoleh lagi pada Syo. Merasa tertarik dengan tawaran Syo.

"Apa katamu?" Ai memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

"Iya, _senpai_ boleh minta apa saja. Tapi kalau Ai- _senpai_ mau memaafkanku.." ulang Syo sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Betul apa saja?"

"Iya."

Ai berpikir dan tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai. Dia terus maju mendekat ke arah Syo sampai berbenturan (kecil) ke loker sepatu di seberangnya. Ai juga mendekatkan wajahnya.

" _Se-senpai_ …" lirih Syo heran.

Ai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

" _Senpai_ , maaf.. wajahmu.."

"Tidak apa, kan?" Ai menatap Syo dengan mata _azure_ -nya yang dingin bagai bola kaca. "Aku boleh minta apa saja darimu, bukan?"

Syo mengangguk dan menelan ludahnya. Semakin dekat dan Syo hanya bisa pasrah akan hal yang akan _senpai_ AI-nya itu lakukan pada dirinya. Ketika hidung keduanya bersentuhan, Ai membisikkan sesuatu kepada Syo.

"Oh ya, malam ini, kau menginap di rumahku. Setelah itu, kau sepenuhnya kumaafkan."

Syo hanya menunduk. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, dan wajahnya juga sudah sangat memerah sejak tadi. Ai mau melakukan apa? Menginap? Sedetik kemudian, Syo merasakan sesuatu yang licin menyentuh bibirnya.

* * *

 _ **A/N : Haloo, akumarine disini**_

 _ **Saya aktif di fandom karakter vocal android sebelah. Ini fanfik Utapri pertama sekaligus BL pertama buatan saya, hwhwhw**_

 _ **Setelah sekian lama nonton anime dan nungguin S4-nya, akhirnya diriku ngebuat fanfiknya juga, heh /plakk**_

 _ **Sebenernya juga judulnya daripada 'hukuman' lebih nyambung ke 'permintaan' dsb.**_

 _ **.**_

 _I need your review \\(^-^)/_


End file.
